


Karate Kid - Lawrence, shadow of Larusso- The year after the all valley tournament

by cyberpunk_chill



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cobra Kai - Freeform, Gen, Karate Kid - Freeform, johnny lawrence - Freeform, karate kid 1984
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunk_chill/pseuds/cyberpunk_chill
Summary: In this short story we explore the world of Johnny Lawrence between the end of the tournament and before Daniel goes to Japan.I always wondered what happened to the blonde hero in those 6 months so I decided I would make my own version up. Hope you enjoy the read!Kaz





	Karate Kid - Lawrence, shadow of Larusso- The year after the all valley tournament

 

 

 

**Karate Kid**

Lawrence, shadow of Larusso

The year after the all valley tournament

_By Kaz Miah_

 

 

**Chapter One:**

-  _Christmas with the Cobras_  –

 

The air was filled with the night cold weather biting into any exposed skin, the street lamps kept wobbling and the chatter of onlookers kept growing louder.

 

Johnny accepted the fact he never won first place in the tournament but at this very minute he had to focus on his fight for breath and WIN. The large forearms of Kreese did a number on his throat and added pressure on his chest. With just one arm his sensei had him.

 

All Johnny could remember seeing was Mr Miyagi’s back getting further away, the sight of a hero that Daniel experienced on the night of Halloween.

An old grey haired 5ft something man had Kreese faint and bleed out.

 

Once Johnny and the boys regrouped there was a low spirit energy in the air, no one was talking much and everyone carried a woebegone face.

 

As Johnny was leading their path he knew, Bobby and Tommy kept whispering at each other signalling that one of them should talk to Johnny but no one had the balls to do so.

 

Johnny never wanted his friends to feel under him so he decided to stop and talk to them at their meeting point which was a round-about road as everyone had to go their separate ways but had an equal journey home time. It was the ideal spot.

 

“Look guys” Johnny stopped his tracks and faced his friends.

 

“Forget about what happened, I don’t care about the karate tournament anymore, it’s not about Larusso, Ali or the Trophy. All that matters is that we stay friends. Cobra Kai was about us, it was about being somewhere where we all belonged….and most importantly it made us the best of the best.”

 

Bobby and tommy brushed on a smile as if they were recollecting their memories of their 7th grade and the beginning of their karate experience together.

 

“I remember seeing the cool guys walking in with leather jackets, owning motorcycles, being in a gang and being happy. We started off with our schwinn bikes and now look at us, we HAVE everything!”

 

Johnny then pointed his finger at the sky in the direction of the cobra kai dojo.

“IT WAS THAT DEVIL who buried us all under the bus tonight…. we don’t  _need_  his wisdom anymore, Fuck him. We are grown men”

 

Johnny was on a roll with his speech and he kept it true to the end so the boys would go home with a smile.

 

“Anyway, I wish you’ll a good Christmas man and maybe I’ll catch you guys at Jerrys New year’s party. If not, then I guess we’ll see each other in school….”

 

Everyone brought their fists together and wished Merry Christmas to each other as they were making their exit of shame.

 

But they were all thankful for Johnny’s words.

 

 

A few days later,

 

It was December 25th which meant Johnny had to dress up for another depressing Christmas dinner with his mum Laura and step dad Sid.

 

Sid and Johnny never see eye to eye but during the past two years Johnny received gifts and less agro from Sid since his life was going great and actually gained respect for being a two-time Karate champion whilst not losing a single point.

 

“HES A BUM!” Sid raised his voice

 

“HE LOST HIS GIRLFRIEND AND LOST HIS TITLE TO THE GUY WHO STOLE HIS GIRLFRIEND.

I HEARD YOUR SENSIE CHOKED YOU THAT NIGHT… he should’ve ended it for you”

 

Johnny’s mother Laura had mascara running down her cheeks as she kept squealing through her response to her husband’s harsh words.

 

“All I wanted was for us to have a nice Christmas dinner but you have to pick on our son and make him feel shit! How can you even wish death upon him! HOW DARE YOU?”

 

Sid had no problems cutting through his plate and speaking with turkey trimming hanging out of his lips.

 

“OH PLEASE IF HE WAS MY SON HE WONT BE A LOSER, THE BOY IS SUICIDAL… LETS NOT PRETEND WE CAN’T SMELL DOPE COMING FROM YOUR PRECOUS SONS DOOR WHEN HE FEELS SAD! HE SMOKES, DRINKS AND FIGHTS. HE IS ASKING TO DIE YOU STUPID WHORE”

 

 

**\--------KKKKKKKkkkkkkKRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr-------**

 

That was the sound of burning friction between the legs of Johnny’s chair made from mahogany wood against their hardwood floor as he stood up to defend his mother.

 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH SID, SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT ABOUT ME, BUT NEVER CALL MY MOTHER THAT AGAIN” Johnny’s venomous eyes locked onto Sid; knowing full well he can put Sid in the hospital if he wanted to.

 

 “(sniff)…Johnny Pleeeaase” Laura whispered in fear holding her son’s wrist under the table.

 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE” Sid smiled.

 

That was Sid being nice and Johnny accepted to comply, he knew if he was to fight back it would only cause his Mom to suffer in the long run. Sid knew it was going to be a cold night and Johnny would have to awkwardly request one his cobra friends to let him crash whilst interrupting their Family Christmas meal. This was a fun gameshow to him.

 

Johnny threw on his red leather jacket, got on his bike and made his way to the only location where his thoughts can be his councillor. The roads were empty and lonely so Johnny sped up with no care to the world.

 

The fog rolled in and Johnny’s bike made it down the steep brush covered hill, he was at the beach.

 

It was turning dark quick and the air was getting heavier.

 

Johnny took out a candy tin full of weed and rolling papers. In his inside pocket was a can of beer which he swiped from the house before leaving.

 

He rolled his joint and flamed it up with his matches, took one long drag and then pushed both his knees up so his arms can wrap around them.

 

Johnny was focusing on the faded light reflection bouncing off the sea waves coming from the lowered sun as well as the sounds of the water violently crashing.

 

Soon all he could hear was the voice of Kreese haunting him as his eyes were stuck on the view.

 

**_“MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK” -------“You got a problem with that?” ------_ **

**_“YOU’RE NOTHING, YOU LOST, YOU’RE A LOSER” -------_ **

 

Poor Johnny was paralyzed to the point a brink of sweat broke free from his forehead.

 

Tommy: “ ** _COME ON…HE CAN’T BREATHE_** ” --- Bobby “ ** _You’re gonna kill him_**!”

 

“Johnny…. JOHNNY…JOHNNY….JOHHHNYYY!!!”

 

 

“HEEEYY JOHNNY!”

 

Johnny was able to break free by someone calling his name, he took a right to check it out.

 

To his surprise he sees Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy but no Dutch.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Johnny asked with a precious smile as they were rushing towards him.

 

“I had to leave my house man, my parents kept treating me like I was suffering from depression or memory loss after telling them about what Kreese did” – Bobby

 

“My dad just got drunk, passed out and my sister invited her boyfriend around… So...

Anyway I heard you REV the shit out of your bike as you passed my house man haha! So I called bobby and Tommy and here we are” – Jimmy

 

Tommy took one look at Johnny’s hand and cheered him on

“I see you got the right attitude by bringing the Mary Jane and warming”

 

Johnny looked at his hands and passed the joint and threw the can for Tommy to catch.

 

“Nah man… not drinking tonight. I will never allow such things to take over my life when I’m hitting my speed bumps, you drink up tommy haha….”

 

Johnny didn’t mind smoking a joint time to time in happy occasions but he didn’t like to drink and smoke during bad times.

 

With that the Cobras sat and chatted away near a small fire until it was dark and the moon presented itself, they had a few laughs and shared their first Christmas together on the beach.

 

Bobby offered Johnny to crash in his bedroom so they all decided to depart and call it a night, Johnny went up to Bobby and tapped him on his left shoulder.

 

“Hey Bobby…. what happened to Dutch man?”

 

Bobby’s eyebrows knitted together as if he was distressed,

 

“I spoke to him last night….and out of nowhere he was bashing on you saying you have gone soft on Daniel and he is upset about our future with Kreese and Cobra Kai”

 

“On top of that Johnny…. he sounded real CRAZY. Like as if he skipped sleep for almost a week. He sounded paranoid or maybe he just hates his current situation.

 All I know is he isn’t done with Daniel and doesn’t want to see you for now”

 

 

 

 

-End of Chapter One-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter Two:**

\- New Year, New Johnny –

 

 

 

After things cooled down as usual Johnny did go back to his house.

Everyone met up at Jerry’s house for the new year’s party, they all had a good time and the night ended with what seemed to be the start of a better year.

 

The first day back at school, Johnny and his friends were chilling in the canteen with trays of breakfast and laughs.

Dutch was keeping quiet with Johnny but that didn’t bother Mr Lawrence one bit, he knew Dutch will come around sooner or later.

 

The blonde haired hero was the eye attraction as always until a distant noise from a far caught the cobra’s attention.

 

A small group of girls were lusting and cheering over Daniel and this got heads turning inviting more to join in.

 

“SHOW US YOUR BIRD KICK DANIEL”

 

Daniel was sporting his aviator sunglasses and kept smiling at his new fandom.

“Nah nah nah! You got it all wrong, It’s not a bird kick, It’s a crane kick…….”

 

Everyone was laughing, loving and suffocating the new Karate kid of the school.

 

Johnny decided to walk up to Daniel leaving his fellow cobras clueless.

 

As Johnny got closer Daniels voice lowered and the crowd froze like concrete, fear or no fear Daniel couldn’t Deny Johnny had Jedi Like FORCE to be able to shut down the Canteen noise just by standing in one spot.

 

Johnny raised his right arm to shake Daniels hand, Daniel immediately smiled and exchanged the greeting.

 

“Hey Johnny how are you man”

 

“A WORD” Johnny spoke sharply tilting his head at the empty table behind.

 

The crowd dispersed like flies and time seemed to have continued the moment Johnny and Daniel took a seat, Bobby from the cobra table decided to join Johnny’s table.

 

“Am I in trouble or something” Daniel chuckled nervously

 

“No” Johnny responded to put him at ease.

 

“I Just wanted to say let’s all forget the past and move on alright, forget what happened in the tournament. That wasn’t us, we would’ve fought fair but our sensei…”

 

Daniel immediately interrupted,

 

“ _Oh Yeah…_  Forget that you guys put me in pain and almost had me be the next model for the box cover of operation…YES RIGHT”

 

“LOOK MAN…I’m trying to apologies alright” Johnny didn’t appreciate having his buttons pushed.

 

“Well excuse me Johnny but you aren’t exactly saying sorry….” Daniel was being too smart.

 

“Listen Daniel, Johnny is right” Bobby needed to add his two cents,

 

“It was our sensei that instructed us to play dirty, you saw what happened to us that night. He is a crazy lunatic that wants to play god. Honestly Daniel, I didn’t mean to hurt you man, I’m so sorry, you have to forgive me for that”

 

As the three were talking away Dutch and Tommy were observing and were confused to see Daniel nodding his head in acceptance, shaking Bobby’s hand with a quick hand shake hug.

 

Johnny didn’t need the hug he just got up and walked back to his boys.

 

“What the hell was all that about?” asked Dutch.

 

“Let’s get to class” Johnny pushed Dutch’s question aside leaving the others voiceless.

 

 

Throughout the day Johnny carried on with a smile and even shared history class with Larusso and managed to keep out of each other’s way like adults.

 

After school Johnny asked the boys to meet him by the track benches.

 

The sun was beaming over the school field and fences, silhouettes of student playing kick ball and sport can be seen all over the grass.

 

“WHAT IS ALL THIS JOHNNY?” Dutch asked with a heavy voice, the Pitbull’s bark was getting louder and Johnny didn’t appreciate it but he let it go.

 

Johnny took off his red leather Jacket and showed the cobra patch.

 

“You guys don’t need to do this, but I am taking this patch off and keeping it off. If you all want to join me then I say let’s all throw them in the fire when we go to the beach on Sunday”

 

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN!” Dutch was on the fence

 

 **Dutch:**  “THESE ARE OUR JACKETS AND OUR SYMBOL…”

 

“We can keep the jacket man, but do you want to walk around with a symbol that represents the man that tried to kill me and trash you all?” Johnny tried to speak with Logic

 

 **Dutch** : “No…BUT… I know Kreese fucked up…but……”

 

 **Tommy** : “I love how my jacket is Johnny. Kreese is a douchebag but we are still cobra’s right?”

 

Johnny looked at Dutch fearlessly and knew this was the moment to let the dog out of his leash.

 

“Hey let me ask you something Dutch” Johnny spoke subtlety

“Do you want to go back to the Dojo and play father and son… “

 

 **Dutch** : “OH WHAT SHOULD WE ALL WEAR DANIELS TREE INSTEAD?”

 

 **Johnny** : “What’s that meant to mean?

 

 **Dutch** : “I don’t know why YOU and BOBBY were giving cool handshake hugs to Daniel earlier but you can’t force me to be his friend”

 

 **Johnny** : “Nobody is being his friend.”

 

 **Dutch** : WHATEVER… LOOK at you, you decide we all leave the Dojo, you decide Daniel gets to live like a king out of our misery, we have nothing left because of that punk and his dumb sensei….”

 

 **Johnny** : “QUIET…Sensei Miyagi saved my life man. I’m thankful to him”

 

“SENSEI MIYAAAAGI?????” Dutch starting laughing hysterically

 

 **Dutch** : “Dude DON’T praise the enemy! He pushed Kreese out of the way and left you all on the floor with no care if you could breathe or even ask if any of you needed help. Don't make him out to be a hero becasue the way I see it, he trained Larusso to take us down and decided he wanted a slice of that cake to. Didin't look like he saw you on the floor"

 

Johnny had to think about what Dutch just said, his last line hit him hard.

 

Johnny’s focus was on the grass lost for words and thought on this matter, then all he could hear was the laughter of a girl. A laughter he is all too well familiarised with.

As he looked up the sun was shining on Ali laughing and jumping with Daniel chasing her behind. The sun was painting the perfect picture and he wasn’t in it.

 

 **Dutch** : “HE TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU! HE IS LIVING YOUR LIFE , TOOK AWAY OUR DOJO”

 

Johnny showcased a very angry face towards Daniel and Ali but it was a mask covering the tears he was crying inside when looking at them. He was alone and in despair with nothing more to live for as there seemed to be no future.

 

The future wasn’t about Education, a future job, future house, future success etc.

The future was the past for him. Having Ali on his bike after his Karate Training.

 

 

Johnny faced Dutch and put his jacket back on.

 

 **Johnny** : “Yeah well you know what Dutch, you said it yourself. Mr Miyagi didn’t ask Me, Bobby or Tommy if we needed help,  because he saw you standing there. You did nothing to back me up, You were just hoping Kreese would spank me once and then we all get in his car. At least everyone else took a hit for me”

 

 **Dutch** : “Yeah well nobody is a saint, Kreese made a mistake… EVERYONE does Why can’t we all just work it out?”

 

 **Johnny** : “You go and work it out man… run to daddy”

 

Dutch was filled with anger and his body was shaking violently

 

 **Dutch** : “Yeah well guess what, I’m not done man. Larusso is dead meat. You can call your new best friend tonight and give him the heads up. I’m coming his way!”

 

Dutch walked away with slow movements and the other cobras went their own way after Johnny told them he wanted to be alone.

 

 

The wind kept brushing Johnny’s hair away from his natural part in.

He was still wearing his red jacket with the patch left on, he kept contemplating whether he could ever change as a man or whether cobra kai will always haunt him until death.

 

Cobra Kai teaching was his way of life and philosophy.

It’s what he knew and deep down what he loved.

It got him to learn discipline, be a better person, have self-respect, have that can do attitude and most importantly, it gave him confidence.

 

After seeing how Dutch acted it made him recall the way Kreese unfolded during and after the tournament, he doesn’t want to be a product of that but at the same time he doesn’t want to let go of being a cobra.

 

 

Like an angel sent from above, Ali jumped on the bench after completing half her lap around the field. Johnny was surprised and didn’t even know how to react.

 

 

 

 **Ali** : “HEY!”

 

Johnny couldn’t help but skip a beat

 

 **Ali** : “Why do you look so down, what happened to the gang”

 

 **Johnny** : “Nothing happened, they went home!”

 

 **Ali** : “Alright sorry for asking…”

 

Ali then placed her hand on Johnny’s knee

 

“Hey Johnny, Daniel told me that you “apologised” and told him to forget the past. I’m happy you can be the nice Johnny again and I guess I’m saying thank you for just being great about everything.”

 

“Glad your bride feels safe” Johnny looked the other way as he tried to act cool.

 

 **Ali** : “Anyway, I have to finish my lap”

 

Ali jumped up and started jogging on one spot about to shoot off

 

 **Ali** : “By the way Johnny where is your headband?”

 

Johnny reached for the back of his jeans pocket and took out the crumpled headband out

 

 **Ali** : “why did you take it off? The Image completes you….  I’m sorry to hear about your sensei and your future with cobra kai. BUT HEY no matter what don’t stop Karate or wearing the headband & jacket haha, It doesn’t make you the bad guy. It makes you Johnny Lawrence the one and only in the whole valley”

 

Ali ran off fading out in the distance slowly getting smaller and smaller.

 

Johnny smiled, he never thought he’d still have a chance to be friends with Ali.

The fact that the cobra patch and headband didn’t make Ali judge him meant he could continue being a cobra and doesn’t need to have fear that he will turn like Kreese.

 

Ali filled Johnny’s empty heart and gave him hope.

He can still be an ace degenerate.

 

 

 

-End of chapter 2-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3:**

\- Johnny VS Dutch –

 

 

 

A few weeks have passed and Johnny had officially moved on, unfortunately Dutch didn’t hang about with him during school. Jimmy would tag along with Dutch and the other previous cobra kai student.

 

Dutch did go back to the Dojo and was surprised to see a few heads still taking lessons,

Kreese knew his number of students were shrinking due to their honour towards Johnny and the public shame from the tournament.

 

Kreese knew his current small group will eventually go down to 0 in a few weeks, he’s been drinking heavily and isn’t teaching properly. He could over hear his current students talk about how Miyagi got him and he would react by punishing them to do 50 push-ups on their knuckles and then carry on drinking. These boys would not continue paying for this service.

 

Dutch told Kreese everything that’s happening at school and with Johnny but Kreese told him to go back to school and leave the Dojo because he was a loser too.

 

Now Dutch felt like he was on a mission to hunt Larusso and beat the shit out of him for what he has caused in the long run.

 

During lunch break Dutch knew just where to go.

 

Daniel had his routine, sit with Ali and their gang on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, but Wednesday and Friday was Ali’s cheerleading practice.

 

Today was Friday, that means Daniel was with his buddies Tom and Luke by the fields eating their lunch and then later get active by kicking a soccer ball about.

 

Daniel had no idea trouble was coming his way but in his defence everything was going great so why should he?

 

 **Daniel** : “I’m telling you Tom you would’ve loved it, the girl then starts to make a sugar and popcorn sandwich it was a hilarious scene….”

 

 

**_“HIIIYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_ **

 

- **Thump** -

 

Daniel just got kicked on his right shoulders which caused him to drop face first dragging his lunch with him.

 

 **Daniel** : “HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR” Daniel reacted not knowing who was behind the kick.

The moment he saw Dutch and his psycho like face he knew it was game over, as the crowed started to form a circle Daniel started to panic and couldn’t think straight.

 

He regreted being a show-off during the first week back to school as he painted a picture to the crowed surrounding him and now they’d expect him to beat Dutch since he defeated Johnny.

 

Had it been any other guy Daniel would’ve probably have a decent chance of defending himself but with Dutch it was like a pet mouse vs a wild hungry cobra.

 

 **Dutch** : “You and Johnny might be best friends Larusso, BUT I DIDN'T FORGET WHAT YOU DID!”

 

 **Daniel** : “ _I don’t understand wha-what did I do? I haven’t seen you in weeks_!!”

 

 **Dutch** : “You looked at me the wrong way” Dutch took 3 slow steps forward.

 

 **Daniel** : “ _WHEN_?” Daniel asked in a puzzling manner

 

 **Dutch** : “Right now sweet heart”

 

Dutch then charged towards Daniel with a flying knee but Daniel kept his composure and manged to swing out of the way on time.

 

“Get him Daniel!”

 

The crowed was cheering on but this just brought back bad memories for Daniel at the beach When he faced Johnny only this time it was in the day light.

 

Dutch’s speeding right fist was aiming for Daniels stomach so he had to counter by planting his right foot back, using his left arm to push Dutch’s fist to his right and use his own right driver punch to contact Dutch.

 

As Daniel planted his right foot back ready to counter he couldn’t raise his right arm due to Dutch kicking it earlier. Daniel made a mistake, he didn’t think it through.

 

Daniel did block the fist but Dutch moved way to fast and performed a spinning back elbow to his eye.

 

Daniel fell to the ground.

 

Dutch kept bouncing and maintaining the rhythm of his footwork even though Daniel was on the floor.

 

He glared at Daniel as he was slowly getting up from the ground.

 

“You won’t be able to look at me the wrong way if I hit your second eye, Ay Larusso?” Dutch was ready for a jumping side kick.  He did a little run up and lifted his feet from the ground.

**_“nnnnnnNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHhhhh!!”_ **

 

Daniel felt no pain or contact, he looked up to see Johnny standing there unaware if Johnny did block the kick or if Dutch stopped his tracks. Whichever it was he was happy this torture didn’t have to continue.

 

 **Johnny** : “Hey what’s your problem man, you want to get expelled or get arrested for a Dojo that is sinking?”

 

 **Dutch** : “GET OUT OF THE WAY JOHNNY!”

 

 **Johnny** : “No, you’re going to walk away man. This aint you Dutch, DON'T LET HIM WIN”

 

 **Dutch** : “NOO MEERRCCYY!! OUT OF THE WAAAYY!” he was so angry he spat as he shouted.

 

 **Johnny** : “ALRIGHT, Let’s see if you can get through me” Johnny took a stance

 

Dutch’s eyes opened up more as his anger let him drive towards Johnny.

 

He went for a side kick, he raised his knee up and looked at Johnny dead in the eye,

Johnny however read what Dutch was going for so he immediately drew for the same kick.

 

 **Both** : “HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!”

 

Both of their legs were raised up and both foot was resting on each other’s which showcased Johnny’s level of accuracy. Dutch was shaking slightly whereas Johnny was still.

 

Through this exchange they both acknowledged the strength behind the kicks, Dutch held back and he knew Johnny could tell. Johnny however used his 100% but felt Dutch's mercy so he lowered his strength to match him. Johnny dropped his leg and grabbed Dutch to pushed him onto the picnic table.

 

 **Johnny** : “A MAN CONFRONTS YOU HE IS THE ENEMY”

 

Dutch was confused and scared

 

 **Johnny** : “Are you my enemy Dutch…. ARE YOU MY ENEMY?”

 

Dutch shook his head and spoke softly “No Johnny”

 

 

Johnny forced Dutch up “Go home man” he whispered in his ear as he hugged him.

 

This made Dutch break down in tears.

 

Daniel sat on the grass with his friends besides him, he was confused. Why did he get attacked by an angry Dutch and most importantly why is he in tears?

 

 “I didn’t want any of this to be like this, Even me and you…. you know? I feel lost Johnny” Dutch needed his leader back

 

“I know man, I know. Skip school and go home to rest, Let’s all meet up later this evening alright?”

 

Johnny didn’t need to hear the words sorry or please from his cobra brethren’s. He will always be there for them no matter what.

 

Johnny walked away without looking at Daniel as Miyagi & Daniel didn’t check on him when Kreese chocked him. He still held a bit of hate towards that fact since Dutch pointed it out.

 

A few hours later at home Johnny was getting ready to meet the boys but he couldn’t help thinking about Daniel and whether Dutch may have blinded him etc.

 

Maybe Miyagi didn’t ask Johnny is he was ok but that didn’t mean Johnny had to reflect the same action. He decided to go visit Larusso on his way to the beach and also thank Mr Miyagi for helping him back then.

 

Daniel was at Miyagi’s workshop, he had his shoulder bandaged up , ice on his eye and a hot cup of tea Miyagi handed him to help him sleep better.

 

 **Daniel** : “You know what I mean? Just when you think it’s over they unleash their pet shark on me. It’s still torture I was an idiot to believe they would leave me alone”

 

 **Miyagi** : “Ayy, not everything is as seem Daniel-San. Johnny did stop bad friend and also school has been better” Miyagi was putting away his first aid kit

 

 **Daniel** : "Yeah well if you ask me they all are crazy. Dutch needs to be arrested for what he done not expelled for a week. H-h-h-he needs counselling or something"

 

 **Miyagi** : "Remember Daniel san, they have bad teacher for loooong time. Now they have to search for answer. Johnny isn't bad person and he understand. Thats why he no fight you anymore. In life young or old somebody will always attack. This is why self defence is important"

 

 **Daniel** : “Yeah well there’s no Kreese anymore, guess they were all bad karate students all along. Today they amost fought against their own, they're crazy as it shows there's nothing but anger or violence with cobra kai. I hope one day they never open a dojo like cobra kai. They don’t deserve Karate or even the torch to pass it on”

 

Johnny was outside Miyagi’s door over hearing the conversation.

 

Listening to Daniel just filled him with anger once again, Johnny did nothing but try and bury the past, save him from Dutch and yet Daniel speaks like he is above him.

 

Johnny put on his helmet, got on his bike and disappeared from the scene leaving Daniel clueless of his motives an hour ago.

 

If Johnny had stayed a few more seconds he wouldv'e heard Miyagi wishing him well.

 

 **Miyag** i: "Remeber Daniel-san, Balance is for whole life. Your friend (Johnny) has no Karate balance even if karate lesson was bad. We don't know if he has balance at home, so we should pray for him. Everyone needs inner peace."

 

Once Johnny got to the beach filled with anger he marched towards his boys and spoke out loud

 

“WE HAVE OUR COBRA DUTCH BACK, BEER ME AND PASS THE JOINT AROUND”

 

The others cheered and were looking forward to another chilled session like the old times but little did they know, this would be the downfall of Johnny.

 

A journey of alcoholism starts with a single can.

 

 

 

 

-End of chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4:**

-Ali’s secret love affair –

 

 

 

Ali arranged a school program visit to UCLA with the help of her friends.

It was one of her choices to attend but more importantly she wanted to see what made this university the best for sports. Heck, they produced Kareem Abdul Jabbah.

 

During her visit she met her cousin who had many friends, amongst them was a tall Football player named Shaun and he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ali.

Susan and Barbara kept teasing Ali that he was fit and she should ditch the skinny model and upgrade. As fun as the situation was Ali did say Shaun is a funny guy and but she thinks they’ll be good friends only.

 

One time Ali had to borrow Daniels car and ended up in an accident, she didn’t want to alarm Daniel so she contacted Shaun as he knew cars and asked for a favour. Shaun got the car running and took it back to his place due to the damages on the car vendor and told her he’ll sort it out within a week.

 

A few weeks later,

 

Johnny was at an Ice Cream parlour as it was his little cousin’s birthday. One corner of the parlour was booked up for them, balloons, soda and shakes kept refilling. Madonna’s new song “Like A Virgin” was a hit and it kept repeating on loop on the jukebox.

 

He couldn’t stand being forced by his mom to show his face to his aunty and nephew, right now all he wanted was to smoke a joint.

 

“You was my cool cousin, but you lost the karate tournament” the big 5-year-old birthday boy shouted out loud.

 

Johnny was caught by surprise as if a ghost spoke, he looked down and saw his 3ft cousin looking up at him with disappointment.

 

"Move it butt head" Johnny brushed his cousin off

 

He didn’t need the respect of a child, he went to the opposite side of the parlour away from the kids and decided to get a beverage to sip on with his smoke outside.

 

“Hey can I get a root beer or something…” Johnny then caught a group of large boys that looked like a bunch of pussy punks laughing and bashing each other’s arm.

 

“I’m telling you man her boyfriend Daniel looks like a fungus man, the boy is a skinny dork. When she showed me his pic form her purse I thought she wanted me to save her HAHAHAHAHA!!”

 

Johnny crept in closer and closer….

 

He knew there are many Daniels in this world but for some reason this story already felt close to home.

 

“So anyway, Ali borrowed his UGLY 1948 super deluxe, I MEAN…. Can’t he drive something cool like an Avanti convertible like everyone else? HAHAHAHAHA!”

 

Johnny hit the jackpot, he heard from Bobby a week ago that the girls mentioned Ali was speaking to a stud and here he was, right in front of the cobra’s trap.

 

“She messed up his fender and calls me straight away, now to me that means two things, baby is thinking about daddy or she is using me because she thinks I’m a nice guy which Im not. I’m telling you this bird has one hell of a smile but those cheerleader tits and ass….LORD HAVE MERCY! One way or another I’m going to third base, heck if there’s grass on the field…PLAY BALL!! HAHAHA!”

 

Johnny breathing got heavier as he was biting down hard on his own teeth, he decided to go in.

 

 **Johnny** : “You’re the loser Ali is chatting too? Well I have news for you punk, there can’t be 2 balls on the field”

 

 **Shaun’s friend** : “Who’s the blonde fairy dude?

 

 **Shaun** : “I don’t know but I’m sure our guest here made a mistake and he’ll be on his way. Ain’t that right…?”

 

 **Johnny** : “SHUT UP PUNK, don’t get your pussy friends involved when I’m talking to you directly. You leave Ali alone and never contact her or go near her…. And If I ever see you again then it would be game over!”

 

Johnny stood there for a response from Shaun or his 4 other mates… but Nothing.

 

"Yeah thought so!" with that Johnny walked off outside to go around the side to have his smoke and root beer.

 

“DING – DING”

 

Johnny heard the sound of the ice cream parlour door open and he knew who was walking out and what to expect.

 

“Hey blondey let me take a guess … you must be Johnny” Shaun started stretching his arms with his 6ft tall friends marching behind him.

 

 **Shaun** : “You see Ali did mention you and how it was rollercoaster journey between breaking up with you and being with Daniel. I also know her current boyfriend, Daniel, beat you up”

 

That remark had Shaun’s friends laughing, trying to embarrass Johnny.

 

 **Shaun** : “Now what I want to know is why is the enemy of Daniel coming at me with threats. Why are you trying to help him out?”

 

Johnny licked his paper as he finished rolling, he then fired up his joint and took his first pull with his eyes closed and opened them and nodded his head as he exhaled.

 

 **Shaun** : “ less talking when smoking  right? alright, You said it would be game over if you see me again…. well here I am”

 

Johnny assessed his surroundings. Main jerk upfront, 2 pussies to the left, 2 pussies to the right and a delivery Ramp with railing which Johnny was leaning against.

 

“LETS FUCKING KILL HIM!” Shaun the non-wiser went out guns blazing.

 

Johnny performed a quick side step and generously offered Shaun a wheel kick that hit the back of his head and then the front of his head hit the railing.

 

Johnny then felt the cobra awaken inside of him, the last time he had a fight was during the tournament.

 

The 4 other big guys all had generic fighting stances but Johnny knew he could destroy them easily, for he is Johnny Lawrence of the Cobra Kai!

 

“Ahhyyaa -- yaaaa – ahyyaaaa -- Aayyyaaaaaa!!!

 

Johnny was throwing exhibition kicks and punches on the 4 guys, he was making them all dance. He unleashed his vicious form of Karate.

 

He grabbed one big guy and gave him 4 knee drills. He saw another one charging from behind the big guy so Johnny then swtiched to quick jabs (left, right, left) in order to be able to quickly follow up a jump spin back kick.

 

Once he had them all on the ground he turned Shaun over with his foot.

 

“FUCK LARUSSO…. Ali is a decent girl and as long as I’m around you won’t ruin her life!”

 

 

The following evening Ali got a phone call from Shaun where he lied and told her the following:

 

“I was with my buddies talking about you and how you’re awesome and suddenly your ex shows up. He said I am not allowed to talk to you or go near you, he then beat me and my friends up and I THINK he was smoking weed…. can you come over and look after me?”

 

**SKRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

 

Ali immediately got in her mum’s car to pay Johnny a visit. She needed to let him know that he has no right to try control her life. She had to end his way of thinking once and for all!

 

The electronic sounds, beeps and a crowd of children was echoing throughout the air and the sounds of water crashing was repeated every 15 seconds.

 

Johnny was parked up at the Golf n Stuff drinking cheap bear and thinking of Ali.

He knew it was a fantasy by now but he couldn’t help to keep reliving the times when they were 15-16.

 

They say when you think about someone so much then they might appear, unlikely for Johnny….

 

 

**BAM! BAM! CRASH!**

 

 **Johnny** : “What the hell are you doing to my car Ali?”

 

Ali tracked him down and kept kicking his car to make dents just to add that extra burn.

 

 **Ali** : “Shaun called me and told me everything! I can’t believe you’re doing this again, Johnny me and you are over… JUST STOP trying be my Romeo”

 

 **Johnny** : “That creep was talking shit about how he is going to sleep with you and probably take a picture of your body to show his mates”

 

 **Ali** : “You don’t get it Johnny… you don’t go around beating people up or talking on my behalf. I am an independent girl and I don’t need a second father. Jesus christ you'll be arrested for committing violent crimes. None of it is romantic!”

 

 **Johnny** : “OH WHAT, so you’re saying you don’t mind him openly talking about your body to his pussy friends?”

 

 **Ali** : NO… but even If did, you can’t be nosey about my business. Anyway I have Daniel now and if Shaun was to get physical then HE would protect me… NOT YOU”

 

Johnny could almost break into tears not for being half drunk, he didn’t understand how he turned out to be the bad guy when he tried to do good without honour. Ali shouting at him just indicates their friendship is messed up again.

 

 **Johnny** : Daniel won’t be able to protect you against 5 football chumps"

 

 **Ali** : "OH but you can right, guess I should be by your arms"

 

 **Johnny** : "Let me ask you… why are you giving me the third degree over a guy who…”

 

 **Ali** : “MAYBE I LIKE HIM ALRIGHT!... I don’t know… we’ve been talking for a while now and we do have this connection. JESUS WHAT AM I talking about... I-I didnt even get to talk to my own friends yet, but I'm suddenly telling you something I'm unsure of, but maybe it's because you beat up every guys I speak to...”

 

 **Johnny** : “Wait… are you breaking up with Larusso for this chump?”

 

 **Ali** : “Why, do you approve of Daniel now DAD?” she spoke sarcastically

 

 **Ali** : “Anyway I’m not sure what I’m doing I am trying to figure this all out. I never knew about the perverted talking until now.”

 

 **Johnny** : “Ali, you have to listen to me. If Daniel does love you as much as I do….”

 

Johnny then had little waterfall of tears running down his cheeks, lightly brushing over his cold red lips. Ali saw and couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

 

 **Johnny** : “If Larusso does love you the same way I loved you then you are going to break his heart all for a football player. He doesn’t need that because believe me… believe me the saddest thing in this world, is loving someone who used to love you. If he does really love you, Larusso doesn’t deserve it Ali”

 

 

 **Ali** : “Since when do you care about Daniel huh? Why should I have to stay with a man just because he has feelings? WELL SO DO I! I am not any man’s item… Daniel is sweet and a laugh but you don’t have to sit through his tantrums or his flaws. So spare me the guilt trip of Daniels future being a mess because I wasn’t a part of it”

 

 **Johnny** : "No one else needs to feel pain, I just don’t want you getting hurt…”

 

 **Ali** : “From who!!? Are you going to be there for all the men I speak to from now up-to my adult years?  YOU CAN’T BELIEVE THAT’S RIGHT JOHNNY”

 

 **Johnny** : “I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!.....that chump said..”

 

 **Ali** : “Johnny he is a guy just like you and I’m sure you know teenagers and boys get horny and what not.... there’s more to him than that”

 

 **Johnny** : “So what do you want from me Ali? You found me, trashed my car told me you may or may not leave Daniel for the Chump. So now what? You don’t need my blessings so you can leave right?”

 

 **Ali** : “Why do you have to make it awkward, I just came to tell you to back off and that’s that. GOOD-BYE”

 

 

 

Johnny jumped back into his car slamming the door behind him, he finished of the rest of the can and crushed it out the window. He ran his finger through his hair and let both his palm squeeze his head hoping his thoughts will pop out of him. He then placed both hands on the steering wheel at 12 o clock, he couldn’t help but grunt and tear his lungs open from screaming.

 

The roaring scream started to fade out and before Johnny knew it, he was in tears again.

He rested his head on top of his hands and whispered

 

 

“Pain…does exist”

 

 

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Final**

-Johnny packs his bags-

 

 

 

Today is the senior prom.

 

Shaun did fix the car (apparently) and Ali brought it back so once she gives Daniel the keys she will tell him she met someone else and then tell him the car bill was on her since she damaged the car in the first place, even though Shaun did it for free.

 

Bobby and the rest of the gang showed up but there was no sign of Johnny, nobody ran by his house and every time they call the house phone nobody picks up.

 

 **Bobby** : “Man I hope Johnny is running late”

 

 **Dutch** : “Don’t worry about him, we are going to have a cobra with a degree soon-whoop!”

 

 **Tommy** : “Yeah congrats on getting into UC Berkeley man, who would’ve thought… you and science”

 

 **Bobby** : “Better to carry on with this path as I know nothing more, Dutch is going to be sweeping the streets soon what with him joining his uncles police program haha”

 

 **Tommy** : “Yeah coffee and donuts all day long until his belly is as round as the sweet treats”

 

 **Dutch** : “Even as a fat cobra I can snap you both in half”

 

 **Bobby and Tommy** : WHAT? duuude we can Fuck you up haha… (conversation continuing) “

 

As they were all laughing and conversing Jimmy ran in to bring them outside,

he was given an envelope by a random student which was addressed to “cobras”

 

Right outside the main entrance was Johnny’s bike but not the owner to be seen close by,

They all gathered under the outside corridor and have Bobby read the letter out loud.

 

 

 

 

It read the following:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dear fellow Cobras,

 

I am sorry I couldn’t give the goodbyes you might have wanted but I made a decision to follow a direction of rules.

 

First of all, congrats to both you Jimmy and Bobby on graduating and going on strong into the next path of education. I wish you both to reach your true endeavours.

 

Dutch I’m sure we all can’t wait to see you in a cop uniform haha, But please do take care of yourself and try avoid anything too dangerous. Always remember that we are all grown men now, so stick with the morning jogs to loosen up any built up negativity and who knows if you keep the anger level under the radar you might be chief of police in 20 years.

 

Tommy enjoy your yearly trip around the world, I think it’s great you get to go on an adventure and see what real world has to offer. Bring me back some of those rumoured snake vodka from Vietnam and maybe some nun chucks too.

 

I have decided to find myself and with that path comes the independency.

 

I am no longer allowing Sid to fund me nor my mother to spoil me, I did grab a job as a trainee mechanic for now. I can’t tell you where but I will contact you when I am ready so don’t even bother renting a mystery machine van.

 

I am willing to get my hands dirty and involved with the trade to see what my strengths are, what I enjoy and if all goes well then maybe set up my own company in the future.

 

I knew seeing you in person would stop from doing this, so I am on my way to my new place as you are reading this. I will like to be something so when we to reunite and some point during the holidays I want to also be proud and happy.

 

So for that I am giving myself one year to make it all work. Until then the bike is the only thing I’m keeping from Sid as she’s my baby.

 

 

One of you guys take care of her for me until I return.

 

 

Yours,

 

Johnny

 

 

**-End-**


End file.
